neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Beastmen (Warhammer)
Beastmen in the fictional Warhammer Fantasy setting from Games Workshop are humanoid creatures with a variety of animal features, usually including cloven feet, horns, excessive body hair, and bestial faces. They are mutants formed from humans by the corrupting influences of Chaos such as warpstone. The concept originated with the Broo of Glorantha in the 1978 first edition of Runequest; Games Workshop had released the early editions of Runequest in the UK under licence, and Citadel Miniatures had produce a line of Broo miniatures for the game, and so the beastmen were included in the original Warhammer game to allow players to use their Broo models in it. Visually, beastmen have much in common with the devils of the Middle Ages and the satyrs of Classical Antiquity. Beastmen are found throughout the Old World in their own communities hidden in the forests and mountains. Due to the taint of Chaos they are both feared and hunted by humans and the other races. For Warhammer Fantasy Battle their armies are described by the Beasts of Chaos Army book which replaced earlier publications such as the first Warhammer Armies list (3rd edition) or the latter Warhammer Armies: Chaos Beastmen in the fictional Warhammer Fantasy setting from Games Workshop are humanoid creatures with a variety of animal features, usually including cloven feet, horns, excessive body hair, and bestial faces. They are mutants formed from humans by the corrupting influences of Chaos such as warpstone. The concept originated with the Broo of Glorantha in the 1978 first edition of Runequest; Games Workshop had released the early editions of Runequest in the UK under licence, and Citadel Miniatures had produce a line of Broo miniatures for the game, and so the beastmen were included in the original Warhammer game to allow players to use their Broo models in it. Visually, beastmen have much in common with the devils of the Middle Ages and the satyrs of Classical Antiquity. Beastmen are found throughout the Old World in their own communities hidden in the forests and mountains. Due to the taint of Chaos they are both feared and hunted by humans and the other races. For Warhammer Fantasy Battle their armies are described by the Beasts of Chaos Army book which replaced earlier publications such as the first Warhammer Armies list (3rd edition) or the latter Warhammer Armies: Chaos Types of Beastmen There is a lot of variation across beastmen although the cloven hoofs and goatlike features including horns are common. This type of Beastman were collectively known as "Caprigor" in earlier editions. For the purposes of Warhammer Fantasy Battle they are subdivided into various levels reflecting their prowess and ability in battle. *'Beastlords' - are the largest and most brutal they command the beast herds. *'Wargor's' - are second in command to Beastlords. *'Bray Shamans' - are the spiritual leaders and advisors to the herd leaders. They are also powerful spellcasters. *'Bestigor' - are the most heavily armed and armoured Beastmen and rate as elite units. * Gor's and '''Ungor's make up the majority of the infantry units or "Beastherds" the Ungors are on the bottom of herd hierarchy *'Centigor's - have the torso of a beastman and the four legged lower body of a large goat making them effective cavalry units. Because beastmen worship the Chaos Gods they are sometimes granted marks just like their human/mortal counterpart. Gors that are changed in this way are given different names, always based on their patron god, to separate them from their normal couterpart. Though all four chaos gods can bestow their marks, only Khorne and Nurgle worshippers are given models. They are called Khorngors and Pestigors respectively. As of the 7th edition book, Khorngors and Pestigors plus marks of the Beastmen have been dropped. Beasts of Chaos was updated with a new Army Book in February of 2010 called Beastmen. Minotaurs Minotaurs are bull-like humanoids twice the height and girth of a man and renowned for their enormous strength. Within the Warhammer setting they are known for pausing during battle to eat the bodies of their slain enemies such is their blood greed. The most powerful among them are known as "Gorebulls" and "Doombulls" which act as leaders of the minotaurs. In earlier versions of the game the phrase "Minotaur Lord" was used. Also, with the 7th edition rule book, new minotaur like creatures have been included in the book such as the Ghorgon and Cygor. The Ghorgon, not be be confused with the gorgons in Greek myth, are mutated four armed Minotaurs as tall as giants with swords for hands on two of their limbs, overcome and driven only by an overpowering desire to feed on the flesh of the enemy. There is also the Cygor, a one eyed gigantic minotaur that can only see the winds of magic, and feeds upon the souls of its victims, the souls of wizards and magic users are a delicacy to these beasts. The Cygors are also used by the Beastmen horde to hurl massive boulders into the enemy ranks. Monsters Beastmen use a variety of animals and monsters, either trained or broken into service that follow the warherds into battle, including "Tuskgor" which are very large boar-like creatures that they use to pull "Tuskgor Chariots". There are also the Tuskgors' larger cousins, the Razorgors, monstrously oversized boar-like monsters which Beastmen use to either pull stronger, larger chariots or to charge the enemy battline in slavering packs. Flocks of savage harpies, packs of feral mutated warhounds, gibbering Chaos Spawn (beastmen twisted beyond recognition into terrible new forms by the will of the Chaos Gods) and roaming giants also follow the beastmen horde. Recently Beastmen have learned to summon the Jabberslythes, abominations against nature that are a fusion of toad, slime wrym and insectoid. Their massive bodies are borne aloft on ragged wings, and they secrete vile poison, their blood is acidic, their mouths house long chameleon-like tongues to ensnare their prey and their very appearance can break the enemy's sanity. Prior to the release of the Daemons of Chaos army book in 7th edition, beastmen were also allied with other Chaos forces, such as the Mortals of Chaos and Daemons. Although officially illegal, house rules may still exist allowing anyone who owns both the Hordes of Chaos (no longer officially supported by Games Workshop) and Beasts of Chaos army books they can build an army with any troop choice from both books. This gives the Chaos Armies a huge selection of troops, ranging from knights to daemons to beasts. The only restriction is the General: if a Beastman is the general then Mortals and Daemons are restricted. If a Daemon is the general then Mortals and Beasts are restricted. If a Mortal is the general then Daemons and Beasts are restricted. Army Structure As of Feb 2010 the Beastmen race were given their own army book, Beastmen. Along with new rules for the army and a new magic lore (Lore of the Wild). Below is the new army structure for the book along with its unique characters. '''Special Characters *Gorthor the Beastlord *Malagor, the Dark Omem *Khazrak the One-eye *Ghorros Warhoof *Morghur *Taurox, The Brass Bull *Moonclaw, son of Morrslieb *Ungrol Four-Horn *Slugtongue Lords Choices *BeastLord *Doombull *Great Bray-Shaman Hero's Choices *Wargor *Gorebull *Bray-Shaman Core Units *Gor Herd *Ungor Herd *Ungor Raiders *Tuskgor Chariot *Chaos Warhounds Special Units *Minotaurs *Centigors *Harpies *Bestigor Herd *Razorgor Chariot *Razorgor Herd Rare Units *Cygor *Ghorgon *Chaos Spawn *Giant *Jabberslythe See also *Beastmen Category:Warhammer Fantasy creatures Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies